The Dance of Fate
by Flair-Avalone
Summary: What if Inquisitor Lavellan wasn't just a Dalish, What if she knew who solas was from the begining? A being from the fade hears the crys of a desperate keeper, a deal is made. The being passes from the veil into this world to find it changed from when last she walked thedas. The crystal spires are gone, the fade, muted. This is what the Dread Wolf brought to thedas?
1. Story disclaimer

Hello, dear reader,

A few things you should know about this fic. This will follow the course of the story all the way past The Trespasser DLC. So there will be spoilers after that point. I will be following the events of the story so bear with me. This Fan Fiction will be following some aspects of canon and some original timelines as well.

I own my character and the original ideas within this story beyond that EA owns everything.

All translations provided by project Elvhen by FenXShiral.

Thank you for you time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A woman raises her arm to cover her face, sheltering her face as much as she can from the wind of this place, her bare feet stepping over the shifting sands as she continued her long journey. She had passed many a ruin, places full of spirits as she kept moving through the fade. Every night returning to her hunt. The wind whipped at her robes, her legs seemed heavier with every step. She ventured past all the turns and twists that the fade provided. She saw a few broken mirrors along the path, lost knowledge she tried her best to ignore. She had looked in the glass of one once, Her hair was turning silver white the further she went in the fade, her skin once youthful had aged the closer she had come, the only knowledge or sign she had been going in the right direction. Her green robes held close to her by her thick leather belt.

Whereas before after every turn of the path she would see spirits and demons, bits and pieces of the reality beyond the fade brought here by the souls that pass through it. Here she saw nothing but desolate sands, colors were muted. Shadows seemed not to follow her here. She saw the occasional pieces of ruin, fallen and crumbling as the winds beat against the stones. Statues and pillars decorated with long forgotten indiscernible words and artwork. This place was forgotten, spirits did not dwell here, demons could not be formed where memory refused to lay. She was in the right place.

This place, so forgotten even scholars did not dream here, so old that the fade latched onto her very life force, aging her with every step. This place could not hold mortals for long, it latched onto the life, to the very essence and usually stole the soul of the mortal. She knew all of this, but Lin'Mah the Keeper of Clan Lavellan could not stop her pursuit. This place was ageless without being aged all in one. She pressed on, A determination and fear echoing in her features. Her steps grew fatigued as she pressed on, this journey had aged her far beyond her true age, it was a price she was willing to pay with each step forward. Though she had been determined to get to this part of the fade, it seemed she didn't exactly have a discernible direction for a destination.

Then there was a sudden shift. The wind stopped assaulting her body, her bare feet fell upon cracked leaves and soft grass. She blinked into the calm, taking in what had changed, There was green all around her, a river and trees. She did not think she had woken. This sudden shift of scenery did not happen that fast within the fade, not this sharp of a contrast. She looked around to take in her surroundings stepping closer to the river and there was a woman laying on the shore of the water, She met the keepers gaze and waited patiently, seemingly an endless patience as the keeper took in her appearance. Lin'mah looked over the woman, noting that she was one of the people but barefaced, though she seemed not a flat-ear. The woman was 5'8 tall for an elf, her body lithe and toned, her muscles relaxed but in a poised sense as if ready to run at but a thought. She was clothed in white grey leathers, as if dressed in the softest leather to accentuate her form. Her hair was long, longer than any of the people wore their hair now. The woman's silver white hair fell to mid back, braids keeping it away from her ears and face. The last detail that the keeper noticed was her gaze, like ice but with flecks of lavender, like amethyst.

The keeper did not know who this elf was, had not seen another like her from other Dalish.

" Mar Shiral Dinem." The woman spoke, her voice clear and calculated. Her words careful.

The keeper took a moment her eyes widened. The dialect was not Dalish, it was more refined. It took her a moment to work out the translation in her mind. This is not a spirit, it cannot be another dreamer either, to manipulate the fade so easily. The woman waited, with endless patience for the keeper to respond. In common she did, " you will help?" The keeper asks desperation and a sudden relief falling over her body.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the keeper. The woman took merely a moment before answering in common, an accent that should have been more present, was absent from her speech. " I will listen. You have wandered the fade for several days as of late. Yet you dared to venture to the forgotten lands. You came here looking for help, someone has answered, I will hear you." she looked over the keeper as if she were regal and holding a court but it was of course just the two of them.

" Enas din Evanuris?" The keeper asked.

The woman laughed, a deep throaty laugh that would turn heads easily, it encouraged you to look in her direction for the source. Her eyes filled with mirth as she looked upon the keeper. " Da'lan, I am far older than they." she smiled as she looked upon the keeper.

The keeper filled with trepidation, she was nervous as she looked upon the woman. " You are one of the Forgotten Ones." She said, stories of lore flooded to her mind. Fear filling her mind. She felt as if she should run but knew she could not leave.

" I would not use that title here. There are some that if they were to hear it, you would not survive the exchange." The woman offered for the keeper to approach. " I mean you no harm Da' lan, My name is Haleira." She said providing her name for the keeper.

The keeper sat down on the other side of the river. " I believe that you mean me no harm. I suppose now, I should tell you why I have ventured this deep into the fade." The keeper closed her eyes centering herself before she spoke, gathering the words to make her case. " Haleira I have come to ask for your help. I wish to protect my people from the future." Simple enough to keep the beings interest.

" The future of the people? It is an unknown we all must face when that time comes. What do you know of the future that scares you so? That you would venture here?" Haleira was intrigued, enough to sit up straighter as she listened to the keeper.

" I am Lin'Mah and I have the gift of prophecy, A warning has come in a vision. I know not how but the Dread Wolf will destroy this world. I can do nothing within my time, My vision tells me that my when my daughter becomes keeper, she will make a decision that will put the people in the direct path of this calamity." The keeper wrung her hands as she spoke of the vision, of her gift. Knowledge that only her blood kin and the keeper before her knew. It was a hereditary gift and not one that could be taught.

Haleira was far more interested than before. " You ask me to intervene with fate? To place myself into the path of the Dread Wolf instead of a child of Lavellan? To keep your clan safe from what The Dread Wolf plans? My, My, it has been a long time since anyone placed such a request at my feet." She contemplated for a moment, her eyes closed as if in meditation, the keeper grew more nervous the longer the silence stretched out. Lin'mah could not tell how much time had passed between the moments before Haleira spoke once more.

" I will help you Lin'Mah, Keeper of Clan Lavellan. You must do something for me however." The keeper sagged a bit, overcome with relief. " Anything Ha'hren." She would do anything to stop the nightmare that plagued her visions.

" An exchange, for all things must be within balance. You will live the rest of your life in safety, Your soul free to live on, but you must bind yourself to me. When you leave this life, your essence, your gifts will be mine. You must extend to your clan my story, teach them to leave the white foxes alone, my totem if you will. They are as sacred to me as the halla. Teach of Haleira. When you wake from the fade you will have knowledge of these stories. They must remember me for me to leave the fade." Haleira explained. This was her exchange, her deal. As far as they go it was fairly benign.

The keeper thought for a moment, taking in the deal. " I cannot see a hidden side to this deal. Why are you allowing it to be this easy?" She asked cautious, recalling thousands of stories of pacts made with demons gone badly.

" Your clan will be saved, your people spared from dealing with the dread wolf. I will enter the world and find you five years before you will die. You must take me in, your daughter will be influenced within that time to choose me, for what will place me in the path of fate instead of another. Your people will live in my protection and in doing so I will be able to cross the veil. This is all I want in exchange." Haleira answered.

" You wish no ill will upon the world?" The keeper tried to confirm. She wanted to be sure of her decision.

" I wish ill will on any mortal. I do not hate The Dread Wolf for what he has done to both the Evanuris and the others. I also have no desire to remain left in this fade." She answered. She stood and approached the keeper extending her hand.

"Do you accept our deal Lin'Mah Lavellan?" She asked, her voice clear and kind all at once.

The keeper stood taking Haleira's hand. " Dirtha'vhen'an, I bind myself to you Haleira."

Haleira smiled, joy as she held the keepers hand. " When we meet outside of the fade you will find me as Eilhana. You will feel me, within the fade or outside of it. Now Lin'mah, Wake."

* * *

-Outside of the fade-

"Lanalin?" A girl spoke as her mother awoke, her heart racing. Her mind seemed to throb as she seemed full of new stories, knowledge she was well aware she did not have before. She brought her hands to hold her head for a moment as she re orientated herself to her surroundings.

"Lanalin? Is everything okay?" the child asked worry in her features. Her mother seemed a bit older but the strain she had seen in the woman was no longer there.

" I am well ashalan. I am more than fine." She smiled as she looked upon her daughter, knowing that she and the other children would be safe from Fen'Harel. " I simply have much to do."

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter one. What do you all think please feel free to leave reviews and critiques.

Translations provided by FenXShiral

 **Mar Shiral Dinem** \- " your journey is ended"

 **Enas din Evanuris?** \- " your not Evanuris?"

 **Da'lan** \- female child

 **Ha'hren** \- old respected person, wise person, elder, teacher

 **Dirtha'vhen'an** promise, usually expected to be unbreakable. An unbreakable vow.

 **Lanalin** \- Mother

 **Ashalan** \- Daughter


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haleira smiled as she sent the keeper to reality. It had been long since she was sought out and could feel the world beyond the fade influenced by her will. She had been honest with keeper, she intended no ill will upon Fen'Harel or the world as it was today. Then again, she had not seen the world of today. She started her trek out of the lands of the forgotten as she had called it. This place would soon take notice of her, it would take notice of the waking world calling her. So she started walking, following the call of the dreamers. The little ones who dreamed of the white fox in the stories that the keeper spoke of, She smiled with every step. She had felt the nights when Lin'mah wished to speak with her, She made sure the keeper would not venture to this desolate place again. She had promised the woman life for as long as she could, she would not risk that being shortened by passing through the lost parts of the fade.

So she walked, moving over the shifting sands. Nothing here affected her as it would mortals, she was not tied to the shortened spans of the quickening. Something that she supposed she would thank The Dread Wolf for, when she did come to stand in his presence. Every step brought her closer to the edge of the desolate sands of the fade. The only sense of time, the only way to tell that she was moving was her keeper. Lin'mah was telling the stories, letting the children and adults of the Lavellan Clan dream of the white fox. Dream of chasing and playing, of watching. These influences from the dreamers were things that she could feel and sense. This was her marker for the passage of days.

It seemed a time before she finally felt rocks and grass under her bare feet. She smiled when the shifting sands became less, where the rough and jagged rock met her passage. It had been far too long since she had seen this part of the fade, Centuries. She needed to find an intact eluvian, She knew that many of them were broken and locked. This was the fade however, she could manipulate the elements within effortlessly, as any of the people had learned to do from a young age. This was not her challenge however, Her challenge would come when she entered the crossroads. She knew that many of the eluvians would be locked to her, a common tactic used by the owners to protect them. She had to find hers, that was certainly a labyrinth she did not look forward to mapping out. She would do it nonetheless. She had made a pact, and the **Dirtha'vhen'an was not something one broke lightly. Especially not one of her stature.**

 **Her eluvian would be near her dreamers. Their own energies would be adding to its sustainable connection to the crossroads. So she kept moving. She went unnoticed by many of the spirits and the demons of this section, though there were a few who saw her as a challenge, who wanted to consume. There were several pride, rage, desire and despair demons who tried to attack her. Each death was not something she relished. She could not revert them, could not help them, so far gone were these spirits, so deep the corruption. She ended the suffering of each that attacked her. Choosing instead to help the twisted existence in this world end.**

 **Most of the spirits or demons she encountered were not so lost, they were hungry but they could sense when a meal was to large to hunt after. Something she was silently grateful for, she had no wish to kill more spirits that might be saved than she had to. At one point she sat down in a small section of the fade. There was a table with a few bookshelves, so she took the time to read a few of them, noting how the language had changed so drastically from her time. She recalled her conversation with Lin'Mah, recalling how even her speech had differed but now she could pull the words from the keepers mind instead of manipulating the very fade to translate for her. A useful talent that many hadn't bothered to learn. She picked up a book of history, learning of the different cultures that had arisen, learning about Tevinter, what it had become. She had closed that book with a sadness, A magisterium, History seemed to be repeating itself, A different race perhaps. The same story nonetheless. They had also begun abusing it, far more drastically than the Evanuris could have. Using blood magic for such purposes was...it was entirely unforgivable. Not that they used the blood magic, but that they used it in those ways.**

 **She pushed it away before opening another, A history of Orlais. The books within the fade went as close to present day as the scholars could write them. She heard footsteps to the left of her, the candles on the table never running out as she sat reading.**

 **"** ** _An'daran Atish'an_** **Letha'lan," She spoke as the woman approached. She looked up from the book she was reading as Lin'mah sat in chair near to her.**

 **"I have been calling, Haleira." She was cautious, she did not want to offend the being.**

 **" I would not let you enter the lost lands of the fade, you would have lost more of the time you have left." She answered the keeper. She looked over the woman. She reflected the age of her life here, within in the fade she was elderly, it seemed to ache to exist. It was sad to see any of the people in this light. Though she knew in the waking world that the woman would look perhaps of forty years.**

 **" I understand, it is difficult." The keeper spoke, her elderly body sagging against the wooden chair.**

 **" I will send you a companion. She will be tied to you and your remaining life." Haleira offered though it was phrased as fact.**

 **"Can you do that without being in the waking world?" she asked, awe in her voice.**

 **The being nodded. " Go now, Lin'Mah, I have much to prepare for before entering the waking world." She spoke.**

 **" It has been two years." The keeper imparted, feeling the need to let Haleira know.**

 **The being looked up once more, observing the keeper. " Letha'lan, enjoy what time you have left in this world before I enter it. When I find you, your life starts running out. Do not be so eager to approach the last five years of your life. Regrets will not let you pass easily to the next life."**

 **The keeper nodded, acceptance and understanding taking over her mind. "** ** _Dar'eth Shira_** **l, Haleira."**

 **Haleira nodded as the keeper seemed to disappear but in truth merely woke to return to the waking world. She returned to her books. So much had changed, she needed to be aware of the history if she was to traverse the world beyond the fade with surety. It had taken her longer than she had thought to make it this far into the fade from where she was, she would not hurry her course. She had much to achieve, in what was to her mind, a short amount of time.**

 **She sat reading for a time before placing the last book down on the table before her. Much had indeed happened. The people becoming so distorted, the histories told so lost or twisted from the truth that they playacted the broken histories of the people. That would be difficult to face once she found others. It seemed though that the worse part was how far many had fallen, the separation of the elves, no longer Elvhen. It saddened her but she had made a pact she would save Lavellan and already she was allowing them to rover some remnants of their true past. She stood from her chair and moved on. Walking away from the small fragment of a library with what she now realized was a style from The Free Marches.**

 **She had much to see when she left the fade. She would find much changed when she entered the world. She kept moving, taking sustenance from the very fade itself, she had no need to rest or eat. Though she did recall a time when it was something she had needed. She kept moving, observing fragments of reality as she moved. Taking a few moments to try to identify what the fragments were from. She was not always successful but she was happy to take the time now, she would have less of it outside of the fade. This she knew. She found a few spirits who were willing to impart their knowledge of the world and how it was. It was not always useful information but she was able to use some of what she learned from each encounter.**

 **Soon she came to her eluvian, it hummed the closer she came to it. Welcoming it's master. She smiled as she touched the glass. It felt like home. She felt many of the dreamers in this area, in her small section of the fade. To each dreamer it looked different, were she not here physically she was sure she would see something different as well. Here she knew what her next course was. She splayed her hand out on the glass. It glowed blue, at first just around her hand, then it swallowed the entirety. It welcomed her, the touch of its master a clearly missed thing. She would destroy it when she stepped through, she could not leave anything for an being to use behind her. So she did precisely that. She stepped through the mirror and entered the cross roads.**

 **She stepped through the mirror and did not allow herself time to take in the changed place, she turned to the glass behind her. Her hand splayed on the surface and it started to glow blue but then an angry red, then darker, she was overloading it with energy. Overcharging it to destroy it, it took mere second and the glass's smooth cold surface ran hot under her hands. Burning if it were anyone else, the surface began to crack, splintering like ice on a lake as the warm sun begins to break up the frozen surface. She forced more energy into the glass, and in seconds it shattered. The glass bursting out of the wooden frame like deadly snowflakes, disappearing before it could even land on the grass at her feet. The wooden surface started flaking, like ashes as if it was burning in a fire. Soon, like the dust of ash, the frame disappeared. She felt all the power she had poured into her mirror returning and settling within. All the power she had pumped into its destruction returning to her body.**

 **She knew now that the mirror within the fade a disappeared as well. She smiled, knowing she was no longer trapped within the lost desolate lands of the fade. Now she looked around the crossroads. Taking in what had changed. This part of the crossroads, looked much like a forest, she was glad to see this section mostly unchanged. The mirrors that did not belong to her, were locked or cracked. She was sad to see this, but if the history books were right, much was changed in the world. It reflected here. She had find a mirror unlocked. Thus began her walk within the crossroads.**

 **It had been days, too long to remain in the crossroads in her opinion. It did not take long for her to notice that many of the structures here were fragmented pieces. She had come across Vir'Dirthara, She did not get far before she spoke to a Archivist. She did not continue through the library, She did not have the heart to see it so shattered. She came across several other fragments and spoke with a few spirits that were willing. Then she noticed some mortals. Elves but not Elvhen. Quickened elves. She was curious, how did they come to be in the crossroads. They were running. She made to follow them, silent and hidden. At some point her body sifted into that of her namesake. A white snow fox. There was no pain or unusual transition. It was simply her body knew a different form was more suited. She continued to follow the pair.**

 **They spoke in low tones. The female spoke of unlocking an eluvian in some ruins so as not to be detected, by whom she did not bother to listen to. An unlocked eluvian would allow her to pass unnoticed a lot easier than her overriding another eluvian. She stayed low to the ground, this form following quieter and smaller than her other form. The woman held something up in front of a mirror. There were statues in front of this one. Falon'din's owl statues stood guard beside the mirror.**

 **The male said something as the woman unlocked the mirror. She didn't much care what they seemed to get into an argument about merely that she get through the mirror. The woman turned and they got in a very heated argument. Haleira crept closer, going unnoticed she stayed the side and hidden from these two. They did not notice her as she crept beside a statue. She had only feet to run until she entered the mirror. She bolted as the woman raised her hands to the male. Haleira took this chance and bolted for the mirror, passing through and not even pausing. She remembered this temple. Though diminished she relied on memory alone as she ran. Falon'din had not exactly appreciated her tricks when she had been younger. She did not look behind her. No one paid attention to the fox, there seemed to be other elves here but they paid her no mind.**

 **She traveled until fatigue came over her muscles, until no mortal or any being were around. She shifted forms again and then looked around. Ruins. She looked around and tried to understand the world.**

 **'The fade... it is muffled, Where are the crystal spires that adorned his temple?' She looked around, she felt cut off. She had come across a ritual in the books she had read within the fade. The rite of tranquility. This felt similar to what that had described. She could not breathe the face, the world did not harmonize with magic. She summoned to her hand a ball of fire. It was not as easy it had been.**

 **"Fen'Harel, what have you done?" She asked in a whispered tone, to no one. Her body felt hunger for the first time in centuries. Fatigue. This would certainly be a transition. There was a river near by. She needed to take care of her appearance. She knew what she was in the fade would not change much here but it would change. She knelt to the rivers surface. Here eyes were still silvery but the purple was muted. She did not seem as ethereal as she had within the fade, her hair was more ash white blonde. A change she was not fond of. She liked her silver hair, but it would look less conspicuous. Her body was of the age of twenty and five years. Youthful and would be in a sense forever frozen as such. This was good thing. She considered that her face was bare, She would need a vallaslin. Lore dictates that the forgotten ones had crimson ones. She laughed. She had hated marking her followers, She had never used the crimson writing. But then. The Evanuris simply did not like that she was a shape shifter, thus she lumped in with the other group. She had at one time considered joining Fen'harel. In fact had agreed with all his methods when it came to rebelling against the Evanuris.**

 **She sighed. She would be looked down upon by any who did not know Haleira. She was neutral mage. On neither side. Had been a good friend of Mythal. Had at one point her life been seem often in her temple. She knew the lines of Mythal's vallaslin. The history of today's people told her that she must be marked. She held no pleasure in this action. She brought her hands to her face, and they glowed momentarily as she traced the lines, a mixture of her own and Mythal's. Just similar enough to Mythal for anyone who saw it to see the goddess's symbol, and to assume that it was an odd rendition. Exclusive to an odd clan.**

 **She rocked back on her heels. She needed food, supplies. She smiled as she looked into the water. The White Fox was known for manipulation of mortals. It was said in times of need she could use her talents to get whatever she needed from any mortal. Fox vixens after all were beautiful beyond words. That could certainly be natural or amplified. It seemed this form would make things more amplified. Her body reflected this natural choice. Her body was toned pleasingly so. Years of turning and twisting and dancing across the fields of battle as an arcane warrior led to toning that a mere mage would not get. She was happy to see that transferred to this body. She did not have a staff, but she worked to summon her sword, it was difficult and could only form a dagger. She frowned at this. She had much to recover in this world. The spectral glow of her blade died off. Her chest was not overly large but still filled out her bodice quite well. She was alluring without being over sexual. The only thing that exuded sexual energy was that she was a vixen, that was natural no matter what you did. She chuckled at herself.**

 **"It is time to find some supplies," She spoke to the woods around her. She could sense her keeper far away. That was where she was going. It was going to be a long walk, and she would first have to figure out supplies, food and apparently a staff for this world. A magical focus if you will. She could make one easily enough, but that would take time. So she stood and turned around. Beginning her journey.**

 **There were bandits that approached her on the road soon after she set out. She smiled and summoned both fire to her right hand and her dagger to her left.**

 **" Supplies seemed to have come to me." she spoke in common though her accent came out a bit thicker. Not able to use the fade to translate.**

 **The battle was over quickly, the three bandits dead at her feet. She rummaged through their belongings, taking and consolidating their packs into one, taking their weapons and potions. She took everything, she could sell anything she did not find she needed. She said a prayer of peace over the bodies and then she slung the pack over her shoulders. Turning back on the path. Thus her trek and adventure began.**

Lin'Mah stepped out of her wagon as she welcomed the day, her bare feet settling on the earth beneath her as the light of the sun fell upon her shoulders. Her staff serving as both cane at times, and magical weapon. It had been ten years since that fateful day. The night she had finished her hunt, the morning her vallaslin had been changed forever. Others in the clan had commented at first but the clan eventually accepted the change, Accepting that the keeper knew what was best for the clan. They did not know of the deal between her and Haleira, they did know the keeper was telling new stories. The white fox in her stories becoming a clan familiar. Many of the children would adopt a fox as they wandered into camp, feeding them and helping them if they needed it. The foxes of the forest came to recognize this clan, and the scents associated with it to be a safe haven wherever the clan traveled.

She looked around at her clan, checking in with the crafters and the hunters. She checked in with the halla, having always enjoyed this activity, brushing and working with clan halla. She found lately though that she was far more at peace running her hands over a fox. She was almost the worst of the clan, constantly she and the other hunters were cautious. Making sure not to over domesticate any of the wild foxes that ventured into the camp. She had made that mistake already herself. She had one that had taken a permanent attachment to her. She had named it Areina. She loved the little fox, and it brought her immeasurable comfort. The little one was never far from her feet. Never under foot and always with her.

She spoke with Haleira in her dreams and knew the being had entered this realm from the fade. She was was getting older and she could feel the price of entering the forgotten sands of the fade, she did not regret her bargain with the being. She was happy that soon she could move on. Her daughter had grown into a fine first of the clan. She had turned twenty and five years and Lin'mah watched and taught her all of the traditions and stories she knew. Proud as she had watched her daughter start to teach the young.

She finished her rounds and came to rest on the steps of her wagon. She did not look as old as she felt in this world, but it in her dreams she was well aware of how old her spirit was, knew her life force was shortened. Areina jumped into her lap, she smiled as she ran her hand through the lush fur. This little fox had found her a mere week after that day, Haleira said she had sent the fox to her. She knew the fox would pass when she did. It was part of her connection with Areina.

There seemed to be a commotion near the head of the camp. She looked over as she remained seated. Smiling as her daughter immediately sought to take care of the issue. She was a fine young woman, her husband a fine hunter, an exceptional first. She knew she was leaving the clan in good hands when her time came. She only had one job left within her life, to make sure Haleira was accepted into the clan and put in a position to step into the path of fate.

"Keeper!?" one of the hunters was running through the camp toward her, he seemed more flushed than just running through the camp would achieve. He stopped and seemed excited, and nervous. What had him so worked up. A simple run wouldn't do all that.

"Felas da'len, what is wrong?" she asked, the fox jumped off her lap and seemed to wait for her.

"Nothing, keeper. There is a new comer, She is..." He blushed a deep scarlet as he spoke of the new comer. Lin'mah smiled, standing and grabbing her staff that leaned against the wagon. " She must be quite beautiful to have you in such a fluster."

The keeper smiled like a grandmother looking over the children as the hunter blushed further with a quick nod. She chuckled as she turned toward the front of the camp.

"I suppose we should come and see this new comer." She said aloud as she and her companion headed to the front of the camp. She felt who it was before she set eyes on her. The woman was the mortal embodiment of Haleira.

The woman was certainly pleasing to the eyes, her feet wrapped to protect her. Her leathers were not white, though it didn't seem by choice. The leathers were not new, but were in great condition, her bodice hugged her form, an shemlen design. She wore grey leather pants instead of the comfortable cotton that most mages preferred. A leather belt with various pouches settled around the woman's hips. Not really to secure anything other that to hold what she seemed to need at hand. A hunting knife at her belt and her staff. Ironbark, the keeper noted.

Her daughter was already conversing with the woman as she came upon them. " Mother!" her daughter exclaimed, she turned immediately and told the keeper what the newcomer had said to her. The keeper half listened to her daughter, knowing the story was made up, she knew who the woman was. She smiled when her daughter finished. Turning the keeper approached.

" What is your name Da'len?" She asked, kindness and relief in her eyes.

" I am Eilhana." She spoke, answered the keeper as she rocked back on a hip, she met the keepers gaze, not overly confident, merely a kindness, a trustworthiness that exuded from her presence.

" _An'daran Atish'an, Eilhana." The responded welcoming Haleira. The first step among many over the next five years, that she would do to have Clan Lavellan embrace her. To make sure that Haleira would be placed into the path of fate._

 _ **An'daran Atish'an**_ _\- " the place you go is a place of peace." " my home is your home." " no harm will come to you while you are in this place."_

 ** _ **Dirtha'vhen'an-**_** **"the un breakable vow" " promise of the heart"**

 ** _Dar'eth Shiral_** **** **\- "Go safely on your journey"**

 ** _ **Eluvian**_** **\- The mirrors that access the cross roads.**

 ** _ **Evanuris**_** **\- The elven gods**

 ** _ **Vir'dirthara**_** **\- The shattered library**

 ** _ **Shemlen**_** **\- Quickling**

 ** _ **Felas da'len**_** **\- "calm child"**

 ** _ **Vallaslin**_** **\- blood writing**


	4. Letter to the reader

Dear Readers,

I am sorry that I have not been writing new chapters for this story as of late. I would like to take a moment to address some concerns.

Have I abandoned the story?

Answer: No, I have not abandoned the story and I genuinely have no intention to.

Why the hiatus?

Answer: I have recently been moving about quite a bit, and in doing so, lost my consol. I have to purchase a PS4, so I can continue playing the game. I have beaten it before moving, however, to keep up with events that play out as I want them, having the ready time table available through the gameplay is incredibly helpful. And far more effective than put together cinematics of gameplay through youtube.

When will I continue the story?

Answer: As soon as I can afford to buy a PS4 for myself. I still own the game, but having the source of my inspiration is a big part of it.

If anyone has any questions or suggestions please feel free to send them to me. I really want to continue this. I downloaded far too much lexicons, lore and texts to make sure I was able to present this story in the manner in which I wanted it conveyed, I have no intention of wasting those resources.

Flair- Avalone


End file.
